


Confused Feelings

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You're positive that Oliver is in love with Felicity. Turns out, he's not.





	

  Someone who you never thought you would meet was Oliver Queen. Growing up in Star City, he was one of those people who everyone talked about, or at least that’s what it felt like. You had constantly heard about the Queen’s, they were always on the news or in the newspaper, plus the Queen Consolidated building was visible from the small apartment you had grown up in.

So when you did meet Oliver Queen, you were kind of blown away. You had become friends with Tommy about a year after Oliver had disappeared. The two of you had clicked, falling into an easy friendship with him. Then, Oliver came back from the dead. Well, obviously he wasn’t dead, but when Tommy had come to you for help planning his friends “Welcome Back from the Dead” party, who were you to say no?

Honestly, Oliver wasn’t very fond of you, at all. At least in the beginning. Oliver didn’t really trust anyone after what had happened on that island, not to mention that you seemed pretty smitten with him from the moment Tommy had introduced you. When you felt the tap on your shoulder, you turned around, then froze as your eyes landed on him. Oliver Queen was pretty much a celebrity in your eyes, you had grown up watching his family on news channels.

Oliver Queen was one of those people who felt like they were untouchable. He was so much better than you that you honestly didn’t feel worthy to be talking to him. You really shouldn’t have been feeling that way, but you had grown up seeing this guy everywhere and hearing about him constantly at school, seeing as all the girls were crushing on him at that point. Can you blame them though?

After that first moment though, you had somehow managed to wiggle your way into his small circle of trust. Neither of you were quite sure how it had happened, but you assumed that it wasn’t due to your ‘charm’ or your looks. You assumed it was just due to Tommy inviting you literally every time him and Oliver hung out. In the beginning you denied most of his invitations; you didn’t want to intrude on the pair, especially due to the fact that Oliver had been gone for five years.

Then Tommy died. You guys got pretty close after that. That was over a year ago, and if you weren’t in love with him then, you definitely were now. You weren’t sure when it had went from having a crush on Oliver to being in love with him, but that really wasn’t the problem. The problem was that you were 98% sure that he wasn’t interested in you at all. Yeah, you guys were pretty close, and you we’re one of the first people that he told about his nightly activities, but you could tell that he only thought of you as a friend.

Now, don’t get me wrong, you had completely accepted that fact that you were in love with Oliver Queen, you knew and while you weren’t embarrassed or anything of it, you had decided to keep it to yourself for Oliver. You knew he liked Felicity, granted, he had never straight out said it, but you could tell. The way he talked about her, the way he looked at her, it showed. The worst part about it was that you thought Felicity liked him too.

So, instead of acting on your feelings and telling him, you stayed loyal to your friend and kept everything bottled up. Felicity was never much of a girly, gossipy, type, but occasionally she would get to a point where she would insist on your guys gushing to each other about who you were interested in. So, you made her a deal, the pair of you would gush, but keep names and any main descriptions a huge no deal. You weren’t sure how exactly you had convinced her to do that, but you did, and it worked most of the time.

Everything was going good in the Arrow team, no one knew you liked Oliver, and that was working great for you. Until one night after a mission. It was just you, Oliver, and Roy on patrol tonight, Felicity back at the Arrowcave. When the three of you had walked down the stairs, you had collapsed into the closest chair possible, your feet were killing you from the long night of running along rooftops, not to mention the fact that you were pretty sore after the workout you had done the night before.

“I’m starving but I don’t want to move.” You groan, moving your arm to lay over your eyes. This however, prevented you from seeing the look that was exchanged between Roy and Felicity before they offered to go get takeout. You thanked them, aimlessly waving to them as you heard them leave, their footsteps echoing through the room. You let out another quiet groan of pain as you moved to sit up straight in the chair, rolling it towards the computer.

“You okay y/n?” You jump at the sound of Oliver’s voice, forgetting he was even there in the first place.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little sore.” You mumble, rolling your neck and shoulders before beginning to type on the computer again, the only sound in the room is the keyboard clicks and the soft sounds of Oliver breathing and the small clanks of him moving stuff around coming from behind you. You only worked like that for a few minutes before your fingers stopped, you let out a sigh and closed your eyes once again, your body aching from sitting up like you were.

You’re not sure how you didn’t hear it, but before you knew it, Oliver was behind you, his hands on your shoulder, kneading the knots that were there. You let out a squeal of surprise, but it was quickly cut off by you quietly moaning under your breath. Your eyes had opened when he touched you, but closed quickly once you realized what he was doing. After a few moments you had leaned your head back, opening your eyes slowly to look up at him.

“Thanks” You whisper, your eyes locking, but you quickly broke the eye contact, turning to look back at the screen, shaking his hands off your shoulders. He doesn’t move though, like you expect him to. You feel his hand grab your chair, slowly spinning you around to face him. As your eyes lock again, your breath hitches in your throat.

“What?” You mumble, quickly shaking off whatever daze you were in and tilting your head slightly. He doesn’t respond, just staring straight into your eyes. You watch as he breaks the eyes contact for a moment, looking ahead of him, before looking back down at you, a small sigh leaving his lips as he reaches down for your hands, pulling you out of the chair and into his arms. You don’t break eye contact, although your eyebrows furrow slightly as his hand reaches up to your face, pulling you towards him and connecting your lips.

Your eyes drop closed as you realize what’s happening, your arm reaching up to rest on his chest as you lean into the soft kiss. When he pulls away, you let out a soft sigh, your eyes fluttering open. Your eyes instantly meet his, then you realized what happened. You scrunch your eyes closed, shaking your head slightly before using your hand on lays on his chest to create some distance before you kiss him again. You had done the one thing you had told yourself not to do. You had kept your feelings for Oliver to yourself so you didn’t hurt Felicity, but you kissed him.

“Y/n?” You hear Oliver mumble from in front of you, causing you to snap out of your thoughts and open your eyes to look at him again.

“Sorry” You mumble, going to turn away but his hands don’t allow you to get very far. As your eyes meet his again, his hand that lays on your hip moves to pull you closer, the hand on your cheek pulling you into another soft kiss. You kiss him back, mentally scolding yourself, but after a while you just let yourself enjoy this. Your hands reach up to fabric of his hood, pulling him closer as you deepen the kiss. It caught him off guard for a moment, but he quickly reacts, moving his hand from your face to your waist, pulling you impossibly closer.

“Finally!” You hear Felicity from behind you and you quickly pull away from Oliver, turning to look at Felicity and Roy standing at the bottom of the staircase with a smile on both of their faces. As you slightly move out of Oliver’s arms, your face scrunches up in confusion as you watch the pair high five, before moving and setting the food on the desk.

“I am so confused right now.” You mutter, staring straight at Felicity before walking towards her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the other side of the room.

“What?” She questions as you look at her with a mix of anger and confusion on your face.

“Finally? I thought you liked Oliver! And I really thought he liked you too…” You say pointedly, staring straight at her as she begins to laugh.

“I’m with Ray, y/n.” She explains, your face instantly dropping and heating up as your realize the mistake you made. “And Oliver is practically in love with you, I don’t know how you haven’t seen it.” She mumbles, shrugging before turning and walking back over to the boys, beginning to pull the food out of the bag. You stand there for a moment longer, trying to figure out what exactly just happened, but you quickly shake it off, deciding that the food is more important.

The trio jokes around as you all eat, the atmosphere of the room light and airy. It’s pretty late though, and since you sadly do have another job besides this, you say your goodbyes and begin to walk up the stairs, out of the Arrowcave. You faintly hear the quick steps from behind you, turning slightly to see Oliver behind you. You slow down a bit so he can catch up, and when he does he easily falls into step with you, the pair of you taking the short and quiet walk home.

Oliver walking you home wasn’t anything new, you had made a deal that you were walking home after midnight, he was walking with you. Even though he knew you could hold your own, his slight manners had made him want to walk you home very evening. You occasionally looked up at him, his face lightly illuminated by the street lights as you walked to your apartment. When you reached it, you stopped outside the complex, not wanting to wake your neighbors this late. The pair of you stared at each other for a bit, before Oliver makes the first move and wraps his arms around you bringing you into a passionate kiss.

“I love you.” He whispers as he pulls away, staring into your eyes.

“I love you too, Oliver Queen. Always have if we’re being honest.” You mumble the last part, causing Oliver to chuckle lightly. You smile up at him, your eyes locked with his as you two just enjoy each other’s company.

“Do you want to come in?” You sheepishly ask, smiling when he nods his head, motioning you to open the door to your apartment complex. You giggle, opening the door and walking towards the elevator, pushing the button and instantly moving to step in, the doors opening instantly, Oliver right behind you. As you push your floor, Oliver’s arm falls around you shoulders, pulling you into his side as he kisses the side of your head, a huge smile appearing on your face.


End file.
